


Bring Him Home

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Droids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After crashing back on Jakku, Poe wakes up in the Resistance medbay and can't help but feel guilty that he failed his most important mission yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Him Home

"BB... Finn..."

"Poe, are you back with us?"

Poe opened his eyes slowly, squinting against the harsh, bright lights of the medbay.

"Poe?"

"General?" he groaned.

"Poe, how many times-"

"Sorry Leia," he said, smiling slightly at her exasperated tone. However, his smile quickly faded and he sat up.

"Where's Finn? And BB-8?" he asked, ignoring the pain that flared throughout his body.

"Poe, lay down," Leia admonished.

"Where are they? Please tell me you found them."

"We haven't located BB-8 yet," Leia said, "And who is Finn? You were mumbling about him all the way from Jakku."

"He helped me escape," Poe said, "He renounced the First Order and the Stormtroopers to help me... You haven't found BB-8?"

Leia shook her head sadly.

"I gotta go back then," Poe said, attempting to get up again. "I've gotta find him."

"Poe, you are in no condition to be going back to Jakku."

"But... BB-8..." He felt tears stinging his eyes. He'd left his little buddy.

How could he have done that? BB-8 was his best friend, his family!

"Droids are tough," Leia said gently.

"BB-8 isn't like other droids," Poe said. And it was true. BB was more like a kid than a droid sometimes. It had become a joke around the Resistance base that Poe wasn't just BB's master, but also his mother.

"No, he's not," Leia said, resting her hand on Poe's shoulder. "That little droid is far too human, but I think in this case that will help. I'm sure wherever BB-8 is he's doing whatever he can to get back to you."

Poe nodded miserably, but couldn't stop the tears that finally started to fall. Poe wasn't sure if it was because of the meds they had him on or the fact that he was tortured, crashed into a desert planet, and then unconscious for two days, or if he just missed his little buddy.

Leia guessed it was a combination of all three as she sat on the edge of Poe's bed and gathered the young pilot she'd knew for too many years to count into her arms.

"It'll be okay," she assured him, "We'll find BB-8 and bring him home."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is my first Star Wars fanfic! I was never a big Star Wars person before. I knew what it was, I knew stuff about it, but I wasn't really that into it, you know? 
> 
> Then I saw Force Awakens. Then I watched the Original Trilogy (my faves) and the Prequel Trilogy (it lived up to what everyone had told me) and then I watched Force Awakens again. You can see where I'm going with this.
> 
> Needless to say I've entered the dark spiral that is the Star Wars universe and there's no way out. I watch the films over and over, I already own several of the books and many other pieces of merchandise. Well played Star Wars, well played.
> 
> However, the real sign that there's no way out? I wrote fanfiction. This is it, I'm in it forever now. I've already written another fic with Poe, Leia, and BB-8 cause Poe and BB-8 are adorable and I love the few fics I've found depicted a mother-son relationship between Leia and Poe.
> 
> I also have other stories in the works, but they probably won't be up for a while as I'd like to finish them before posting anything.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
